


Her love

by yana69



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Other, Unrequited Love, its linhardt/marianne but i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yana69/pseuds/yana69
Summary: And blue looks better with pink.





	Her love

**Author's Note:**

> okay once again i translated it withput help so sorry for bad and dumb mistakes teeeeheeeeheeeeiwanttodieheeeheee  
im glad that people started to enjoy linhardt's and hilda's frienship but im NOT glad that im still into marilin (or sleeping beast, how we giant-minded people call this ship)  
anyway i hope you guys will enjoy reading about linhardt being sad and cucked!

The dark, secluded corner where only young people live is like a trap for love. They met by chance, thanks to their shared love for relaxation and dislike for boring lectures. One conversation led to another, they realized that they didn’t have much in common, but both were quite comfortable in each other's company.  
Lazy time, lazy weather, lazy people.  
They stumbled upon the Hideout by chance, and they had to step over themselves to make it usable. A place that could not be seen with the naked eye, which smelled of scented candles and was full of pillows. The place where they cautiously shared secrets and even more cautiously - fears.

Hilda was too close to him that day, and her eyes sparkled as Linhardt has never seen before. She whispered to him a declaration of love, which caused him an incomprehensible, unpleasant feeling.

Marianne was a quiet, wary girl. She was almost everywhere Linhardt came, or at least was nearby. Once, after he had finished fishing, he threw a very small fish to a cat that was always hanging around an artificial lake; already climbing the stairs, he saw that Marianne already was with that cat and was saying something to him. Linhardt didn’t know what held him in place, but he stood there until Marianne left. After that day, he began to notice Marianne more often, and sincerely wanted to know her better, simply because... She was interesting. Her demeanor, polite refusal to contact other people to whom she felt such a clear sympathy, ease of handling animals. Linhardt realized that he was scientifically interested in her, but did not know how to start a conversation with her. One wrong move on the part of her friends - and Marianne is already running away, what to say about a man who doesn’t even study with her?

Hilda spent enough time with Marianne to have the courage to put her feelings into words. Linhardt had long noticed that Hilda constantly arranged everything so that she was alone with Marianne and could not say that her friend's red cheeks were a surprise.  
Nevertheless ...

“But I'm so afraid to confess to her! What if she runs away? ”  
“That is exactly what will happen.”

There was a momentary pause. Hilda wanted to be offended but remembered who she was talking to and waved her hands in disappointment. He was right.

“But I never saw her smile as bright as she smiles with you. She will run away, but not at all because she will be disgusted with you,” this pause ended with Hilda puffing her cheeks. She didn’t even think about disgust.  
“Aren't you ashamed to tease such a tender maiden like me? You hurt my heart, Linhardt. My heart. ”

But Hilda cannot be angry for long. Having fallen on the pillows, the girl closes her eyes, and Linhardt convinces himself not to leave.

“I spoke to her today in the greenhouse. I think I have never seen anything so beautiful. She knows so much about flowers! When I’m with her, everything is just right, as if we were meant to be. By the way! I found out when her birthday is. ”  
“In a week, if I remember correctly, ” Lindhardt is initially lost when she meets Hilda's puzzled look.“I helped our new professor with the list of students,” he does not remember exactly if he is lying right now.  
“Aw, I was hoping you were looking for this information for me!”  
“You’re not paying me enough for that.”

Hilda hugged her pillow, sighed dreamily. Thoughts about Marianne always took her somewhere... far away. To some happy, pleasant place, that she didn’t want to leave.

“I am thinking of putting a red tulip in a frame. Raphael will definitely help me! And then I will make her a real accessory, but for this, I need more time. Hmm, you're more lost in thought than usual. If you’re going to say that you're bored, I- ”  
“No, it's not your love life. I wonder if I still have this with me... ” it is always with him.“Some time ago, as an experiment, I tried... Well, it doesn't matter. In the end, I got this little bottle with forget-me-not inside. I didn’t get the desired results,” because it is difficult to get something if you are silent. “But, I think it looks pretty nice. It's amazing that I have not lost this bottle yet,” how to lose if you constantly check your pocket? “Give it to Marianne. You can say that it’s from me, but I’m not sure that she will be happy to get something from a man she barely knows. ”  
“You're kidding me! She is a darling and will be delighted. Goddess, Linhardt, you have a talent! ”

Linhardt wearily looked at how Hilda examined his awkward gift. That is all that was left for him. To look. It wasn’t so bad if you think about it. Could he make her smile? Could he help her forget about the hardships that are unknown to him?

It's not like he loves her anyway, right?  
And blue looks better with pink.


End file.
